


Harry Writes a Letter to a Death Eater?!

by Bookworm16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Harry Writes A Letter AU, Harry Writes A Letter To Bellatrix, More tags to be added, Writen in letter (Hopefully), Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: When Harry was 6 his teacher gave them all a name that was supposed to be their pen pal for the rest of the year. How would Harry's life change if his pen pal was Bellatrix Lestrange, current prisoner in Azkaban? Would she even write back?WARNING: Author will try and write the majority of the story in a series of letters. We'll both see if it is a success.





	1. To Write a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Key:
> 
> Harry writing - bold
> 
> Bellatrix writing - italics

**Ms.LeStrange,**

**HI!**

**my name is Harry. my teacher ms.lina told me to rite a leter to you so here it is! we were tolde to ask a qeustoin to.**

**So. My qoutsien four you is how do I make the wierd things that hapen to me stop?**

**Hope two here from you soon!**

**Harry Potter.**

Bellatrix Lestrange was wasting away in her cell, driven to the brink of insanity by the dementors, and her cousin being in such close proximity. So imagine her surprise when a large black owl swoops through the corridors of Azkaban until it reached her cell and waited patiently for her to take the letter from its leg.

Quickly ripping open the envelope and reading through it, Bellatrix thought she might have finally gone off the deep end and was now hallucinating. The little brat HARRY POTTER was writing to her as if to gloat, with his horrible spelling and overjoyed sloppy writing.

But upon looking at it a second time, and a third, the imprisoned Death Eater felt something stir within her, that she had thought long long dead. Something that made her want to find the little child that was confused and probably scared, and hide him far away. So with a crazed smile, she flipped the piece of paper, found something to write with and began to reply.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is very nice to meet you. You seem like a very nice boy. And I would love to keep writing to you. Though I will say this now, learn how to spell words or I will not write again._

_As for your question, that is how you spell it. Don't try and stop the weird things, they are good. If anyone tells you differently, you can just tell me and I'll step in for you._

_Your new friend,_

_Bellatrix Lestrange._


	2. Trixie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More letters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's letters are in Bold  
> Bellatrix's are in Italics

**Dear Ms. Latarneg Lestarnge Lestrange,**

**Can I call you Trixie? It is hard to spell your last name. Ive been thinking about what Ms.Lina told us to writ about. Im sposed to tell you bout myself. So here gos.**

**My name is Harry Potter, and i am six years old. I live with my auntie Petunia, uncle Vernon, and my cusin Dudley. I like your handwriting, its real pretty.**

**What about you?**

**Hope to hear form you soon!**

**Love, Harry Potter**

**P.S. You can just call me Harry!**

 

_Dear Harry,_

_If you feel you must, you may call me... Trixie. At least until you are old enough to learn how to spell correctly. Thank you for the compliment._

_As for things about me: my favorite colors are purple and black, I find my own cousin Sirius to be extremely annoying, and I am finding that I have enjoyed reading your letters, few though they are._

_Your friend,_

_Trixie Lestrange_

_P.S. Have you had any more weird things happen to you?_

 

**Trixie,**

**Why don’t you like your cosin? Is he meen too you? Dudley is mean to me. Do your auntie and uncle make you sleep in the cuppard under the stars too?**

**No, Iv tired my best to keep the weird things form happening but lately it has been harder to stop them. If I dont uncle Vernon gets mad at me.**

**Why do you say I shud let them happen? Evryone gets mad wen I do.**

**Sory bout all the questions.**

**Love, Harry Potter!**


End file.
